Soapy
Soap, or Soapy (real name unknown) is an American recent addition to the Assassin Order. At age 18, he is an aspiring member of the Order, eager to learn from his bretheren and gain rank. Soap has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small scar on the right side of his chin. He is 5' 3" tall and is very fast. He prides himself for his ability to move undetected among crowds, or otherwise. His outfit of choice is a dark grey jacket, with a matching beaked hood. Soap built his own hidden blade at age 17. Early Life Soap was born on the 7th of June, 1995 in Albany, New York. He lived the life of a normal child, attending school, making friends, etc. however, his parents were rarely around for him. They were always away on business trips, or at work. Soap spent much of his early years at friend's or relative's homes because of this. Soapy's parents did care for him, but as he later described, they "only cared for his basic needs as a child." He lived with his parents until just before he turned 18. Discovering the Order One day in a high school history class, Soap was reading in his textbook about the American Revolutionary War. Next to one paragraph describing a significant battle there was drawn the assassin symbol with an arrow beneath it pointing to the paragraph. Following the arrow someone had written 'that's not true.' Soap recognized the symbol as the symbol of the assassins. This gave him hope that the assassins still existed. Soon after, he researched deep into the Order, and eventually found their online front. He did not, however, join immediately, instead researching their history further. Murder of his Parents A few days before he turned 18, Soap murdered both of his parents with the hidden blade he had built for that very purpose. One morning, Soap found a letter addressed to his father and read it. The letter detailed what his parents had truly been doing on their 'business trips.' In actuality they were hunting down assassins, or gathering information on locations of 'Pieces of Eden.' The realization that his parents had been Templar agents all along came as an enormous shock to Soapy. Having known of the assassins beforehand, and wanting to join them, he had conflicted ideals and emotions about his discovery. After months of struggling with himself, he made the decision that a Templar is a Templar, and if he were to join the assassins like he wanted, he would be foolish to let two Templars agents so close to him live. Two days before his 18th birthday, he took his hidden blade and slew both his parents in their sleep. Hidden Blade Soapy's hidden blade features a dual-action mechanism. To extend the blade, he flicks his arm out in any direction. Attached to the blade is a tension spring which applies constant pull on the blade. When flicked outward, a bolt beneath the blade catches on a flexible metal lever, locking it in place. A string is tied to the lever, leading to a ring on Soapy's finger. When the string is pulled, the lever is pulled down, releasing the bolt, and the blade is pulled back into its sheath by the spring. Joining the Order October 17th, 2013 Soap formally joined the Assassin Order, and submits an introduction. His actions involving his parents cause quite a stir among several members of the order. A day later, Soap drives to New York City to meet with Mentor Adam, where they prove Soapy's actions against his parents were reasonable.